sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Графен
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%84%D0%B5%D0%BD ---- Графе́н ( ) — двумерная аллотропная модификация углерода, образованная слоем атомов углерода толщиной в один атом, находящихся в sp²-гибридизации и соединённых посредством σ- и π-связей в гексагональную двумерную кристаллическую решётку. Его можно представить как одну плоскость графита, отделённую от объёмного кристалла. По оценкам, графен обладает большой механической жёсткостью и рекордно большой теплопроводностью (~1 ТПаBunch J. S. et. al. Electromechanical Resonators from Graphene Sheets Science 315, 490 (2007) и ~5 Вт·м−1·К−1Balandin A. A. cond-mat/0802.1367 соответственно). Высокая подвижность носителей заряда (максимальная подвижность электронов среди всех известных материалов) делает его перспективным материалом для использования в самых различных приложениях, в частности, как будущую основу наноэлектроникиChen Zh. et. al. Graphene Nano-Ribbon Electronics Physica E 40, 228 (2007) и возможную замену кремния в интегральных микросхемах. Один из существующих в настоящее время способов получения графена в условиях научных лабораторийNovoselov K. S. et al. «Electric Field Effect in Atomically Thin Carbon Films», Science 306, 666 (2004) Novoselov, K. S. et al. «Two-dimensional atomic crystals», PNAS 102, 10451 (2005) основан на механическом отщеплении или отшелушивании слоёв графита от высокоориентированного пиролитического графита. Он позволяет получать наиболее качественные образцы с высокой подвижностью носителей. Этот метод не предполагает использования масштабного производства, поскольку это ручная процедура. Другой известный способ — метод термического разложения подложки карбида кремнияRollings E. et. al. Synthesis and characterization of atomically thin graphite films on a silicon carbide substrate J. Phys. Chem. Solids 67, 2172 (2006) Hass J. et. al. Highly ordered graphene for two dimensional electronics Applied Physics Letters 89, 143106 (2006) — гораздо ближе к промышленному производству. С 2010 года доступны листы графена метрового размера выращенные методом химического осаждения из газовой фазы . Из-за особенностей энергетического спектра носителей графен проявляет специфическиеNovoselov K. S. et al. «Two-dimensional gas of massless Dirac fermions in graphene», Nature 438, 197 (2005) , в отличие от других двумерных систем, электрофизические свойства. Впоследствии были получены аналогичные двумерные кристаллы кремния (силицен), фосфора (фосфорен), германия (германен). За «передовые опыты с двумерным материалом — графеном» А. К. Гейму и К. С. Новосёлову была присуждена Нобелевская премия по физике за 2010 годСтали известны имена лауреатов Нобелевской премии по физике . В 2013 году Михаил Кацнельсон награждён премией Спинозы за разработку базовой концепции и понятий, которыми оперирует наука в области графена.Премию Спинозы вручили за графен Введение Графен — первый известный истинно двумерный кристалл . В отличие от более ранних попыток создания двумерных проводящих слоёв, к примеру, двумерный электронный газ (ДЭГ), из полупроводников методом управления шириной запрещённой зоны, электроны в графене локализованы в плоскости гораздо сильнее. Многообразие химических и физических свойств обусловлено кристаллической структурой и π-электронами атомов углерода, составляющих графен. Широкое изучение материала в университетах и исследовательских лабораториях связано, прежде всего, с доступностью и простотой его приготовления с использованием механического расщепления кристаллов графита . Материалом, проявившим свои уникальные свойства: высокую проводимость и теплопроводность, прочность , заинтересовались не только учёные, но и технологи, а также связанные с производством процессоров корпорации IBM , Samsung . Принцип работы транзисторов из графена существенно отличается от принципа работы традиционных полевых кремниевых транзисторов, так как графен имеет запрещённую зону нулевой ширины, и ток в графеновом канале течёт при любом приложенном затворном напряжении, поэтому развиваются иные подходы к созданию транзисторов . Качество графена для транспортных измерений характеризуется таким параметром, как подвижность, который характеризует силу отклика носителей тока на приложенное электрическое поле. Двумерный электронный газ в полупроводниковых гетероструктурах обладает рекордными подвижностями при температурах ниже 1 K. Графен уступает ДЭГ в GaAs при столь низких температурах, но, так как электрон-фононное рассеяние в графене намного слабее, подвижность достигает 250 000 см2В−1с−1 при комнатной температуре . Эта подвижность представляет собой один из основных параметров, необходимых для создания быстродействующих высокочастотных транзисторов . Уникальные электронные свойства графена проявляются и в оптике. В частности, графен позволяет глазом «увидеть» постоянную тонкой структуры α, сравнивая интенсивность света, прошедшего через закрытую графеном апертуру и прошедшего свободно. Коэффициент прохождения для графена в области видимого света хорошо описывается простой формулой T ≈ 1−πα ≈ 97,7 % . Постоянная тонкой структуры оказывается связана с величиной кванта сопротивления, измеряемого в Квантовом эффекте Холла. В этом случае точность её настолько высока, что позволяет использовать графен для создания эталона сопротивления, R''K = h/e2 = 25 812,807557(18) Ом . Связь между графеном и постоянной тонкой структуры оказывается даже глубже, поскольку динамика электронного газа в графене определяется релятивистским уравнением квантовой механики — уравнением Дирака, — и по существу является твердотельным аналогом (2+1)-мерной квантовой электродинамики. Несколько аналогичных эффектов, предсказанных для квантовой электродинамики можно наблюдать в графене . Несмотря на сильное взаимодействие света с графеном , отыскать осаждённые плёнки графена на подложке кремния оказывается трудной задачей. Существуют предпочтительные толщины оксида кремния (90 нм, 290 нм для длин волн видимого света), которые дают максимальный контраст, что существенно упрощает поиск плёнок . Хотя тренированный человек достаточно легко отличает монослой графена от двухслойного графена по контрасту, хорошим доказательством служит также рамановская спектроскопия , выгодно отличающаяся быстротой анализа и чувствительностью к количеству слоёв. Альтернативные методы, такие как определение толщины атомно-силовым микроскопом и идентификация по квантовому эффекту Холла требуют гораздо большего времени . Методы роста графена на больших площадях отличаются от механических методов однородностью и чистотой процесса. Газофазная эпитаксия углерода на медную фольгу (CVD-графен) позволяет создавать очень однородные поликристаллические плёнки графена с размерами порядка метров . Размер монокристаллов графена составляет сотни микрон. Меньшие кристаллиты получаются при термическом разложении карбида кремния. Самый непроизводительный метод механического расщепления оказывается наиболее приспособленным для получения высококачественных кристаллов графена, хотя CVD-графен по качеству приближается к нему. Как механический метод, так и выращивание на поверхности другого материала обладают существенными недостатками, в частности, малой производительностью, поэтому технологи изобретают химические методы получения графена из графита для получения из монокристалла графита плёнки, состоящей преимущественно из графеновых слоёв, что существенно продвинет графен на рынке. Благодаря сильным углеродным ковалентным связям графен инертен по отношению к кислотам и щелочам при комнатной температуре. Однако присутствие определённых химических соединений в атмосфере может приводить к легированию графена, что нашло применение в обладающих рекордной чувствительностью сенсорах — детекторах отдельных молекул . Для химической модификации с образованием ковалентных связей графена необходимы повышенные температуры и обладающие сильной реакционной способностью вещества. Например, для создания гидрогенизированного графена нужно наличие протонов в плазме газового разряда , для создания фторографена — сильного фторирующего агента дифторида ксенона . Оба этих материала показали диэлектрические свойства, то есть их сопротивление растёт с понижением температуры. Это обусловлено формированием запрещённой зоны. Количество публикаций посвящённых графену растёт год от года превысив 10000 в 2012 году . Несмотря на то что треть статей (доля от общего числа составляет 34 %) публикуется научными учреждениями и фирмами из Европы, главными держателями патентов (из приблизительно 14000 патентов на июль 2014 года) выступают фирмы и университеты Китая (40 %), США (23 %) и Южной Кореи (21 %), а европейская доля составляет 9 % . Среди фирм и университетов Самсунг является лидером по количеству патентов . История открытия left|200px|thumb|Рис. 1. Идеальная кристаллическая структура графена представляет собой гексагональную кристаллическую решётку. Графен является двумерным кристаллом, состоящим из одиночного слоя атомов углерода, собранных в гексагональную решётку. Его теоретическое исследование началось задолго до получения реальных образцов материала, поскольку из графена можно собрать трёхмерный кристалл графита. Графен является базой для построения теории этого кристалла. Графит является полуметаллом, и, как было показаноWallace P. R. «The Band Theory of Graphite», Phys. Rev. '''71', 622 (1947) в 1947 году Ф.Уоллесом, в зонной структуре графена также отсутствует запрещённая зона, причём в точках соприкосновения валентной зоны и зоны проводимости энергетический спектр электронов и дырок линеен как функция волнового вектора. Такого рода спектром обладают безмассовые фотоны и ультрарелятивистские частицы, а также нейтрино. Поэтому говорят, что эффективная масса электронов и дырок в графене вблизи точки соприкосновения зон равна нулю. Но здесь стоит заметить, что, несмотря на сходство фотонов и безмассовых носителей, у графена есть несколько существенных отличий, делающих носители в нём уникальными по своей физической природе, а именно: электроны и дырки являются фермионами, и они заряжены. В настоящее время аналогов для этих безмассовых заряженных фермионов среди известных элементарных частиц нет. Несмотря на такие специфические особенности, до 2005 года экспериментального подтверждения эти выводы не получили, поскольку не удавалось получить графен. Кроме того, ещё раньше было теоретически показано, что свободную идеальную двумерную плёнку получить невозможно из-за нестабильности относительно сворачивания или скручиванияShioyama H. Cleavage of graphite to graphene J. Mat. Sci. Lett. 20, 499—500 (2001)Peierls R., Helv. Phys. Acta 7''', 81 (1934); Peierls R., Ann. I. H. Poincare '''5, 177 (1935); Landau L. D., Phys. Z. Sowjetvunion 11, 26 (1937) . Тепловые флуктуации приводят к плавлению двумерного кристалла при любой конечной температуре. Интерес к графену появился снова после открытия углеродных нанотрубок, поскольку вся первоначальная теория графена строилась на простой модели развёртки цилиндра нанотрубки. Поэтому теория для графена в приложении к нанотрубкам хорошо проработана. Попытки получения графена, прикреплённого к другому материалу, начались с экспериментов, использующих простой карандаш, и продолжились с использованием атомно-силового микроскопаZhang Y. et al. Fabrication and electric-field-dependent transport measurements of mesoscopic graphite devices Appl. Phys. Lett. 86, 073104 (2005) для механического удаления слоёв графита, но не достигли успеха. Использование графита с внедрёнными (интеркалированный графит — соединения, подобные графитиду калия KC8) в межплоскостное пространство чужеродными атомами (используется для увеличения расстояния между соседними слоями и их расщепления) тоже не привело к результату. В 2004 году русскими учёными Андреем Геймом и Константином Новоселовым была опубликована работа в журнале Science, где сообщалось о получении графена на подложке окислённого кремния. Таким образом, стабилизация двумерной плёнки достигалась благодаря наличию связи с тонким слоем диэлектрика SiO2 по аналогии с тонкими плёнками, выращенными с помощью МПЭ. Впервые были измерены проводимость, эффект Шубникова — де Гааза, эффект Холла для образцов, состоящих из плёнок углерода атомарной толщины. Метод отшелушивания является довольно простым и гибким, поскольку позволяет работать со всеми слоистыми кристаллами, то есть теми материалами, которые представляются как слабосвязанные (по сравнению с силами в плоскости) слои двумерных кристаллов. В последующей работе авторы показали, что его можно использовать для получения других двумерных кристаллов: BN, MoS2, NbSe2, Bi2Sr2CaCu2Ox. В 2011 году ученые из Национальной радиоастрономической обсерватории объявили, что им, вероятно, удалось зарегистрировать графен в космическом пространстве (планетарные туманности в Магеллановых облаках)В Магеллановых облаках нашли следы графена. Получение left|thumb|Рис. 2. Слои [[интеркалированный графит|интеркалированного графита можно легко отделить друг от друга]] Кусочки графена получают при механическом воздействии на высокоориентированный пиролитический графит или киш-графит. Сначала плоские куски графита помещают между липкими лентами (скотч) и расщепляют раз за разом, создавая достаточно тонкие слои (среди множества полученных плёнок могут попадаться одно- и двуслойные, которые и представляют интерес). После отшелушивания скотч с тонкими плёнками графита прижимают к подложке окислённого кремния. При этом трудно получить плёнку определённого размера и формы в фиксированных частях подложки (горизонтальные размеры плёнок составляют обычно около 10 мкм). Найденные с помощью оптического микроскопа слабо различимые (при толщине диэлектрика 300 нм) плёнки подготавливают для измерений. Толщину можно определить с помощью атомно-силового микроскопа (она может варьироваться в пределах 1 нм для графена) или используя комбинационное рассеяние. Используя стандартную электронную литографию и реактивное плазменное травление, задают форму плёнки для электрофизических измерений. Кусочки графена также можно приготовить из графита, используя химические методы''Solution Properties of Graphite and Graphene'' Sandip Niyogi, Elena Bekyarova, Mikhail E. Itkis, Jared L. McWilliams, Mark A. Hamon, and Robert C. Haddon J. Am. Chem. Soc.; 2006; 128(24) pp 7720 — 7721; (Communication) . Сначала микрокристаллы графита подвергаются действию смеси серной и азотной кислот. Графит окисляется, и на краях образца появляются карбоксильные группы графена. Их превращают в хлориды при помощи тионилхлорида. Затем под действием октадециламина в растворах тетрагидрофурана, тетрахлорметана и дихлорэтана они переходят в графеновые слои толщиной 0,54 нм. Этот химический метод не единственный, и, меняя органические растворители и химикаты, можно получить нанометровые слои графитаBunch J. S. et al. Coulomb Oscillations and Hall Effect in Quasi-2D Graphite Quantum Dots Nano Lett. 5', 287 (2005) . Один из химических методов получения графена основан на восстановлении оксида графита. Первое упоминание о получении хлопьев восстановленного монослойного оксида графита (оксида графена) было уже в 1962 годуBoehm’s 1961 isolation of graphene. Graphene Times (2009-12-07). Retrieved on 2010-12-10.. Восстановлением монослойной пленки оксида графита, например, в атмосфере гидразина с последующим отжигом в смеси аргон/водород, могут быть получены графеновые пленки. Однако, качество графена, полученного восстановлением оксида графита, ниже по сравнению с графеном, полученным скотч-методом вследствие неполного удаления различных функциональных групп. Нанесение пленки оксида графита на DVD диск и обработка лазером в DVD дисководе привели к получению на диске пленки графена с высокой электропроводностью (1738 См/м) и удельной поверхностью 1520 м2/г . В статьяхStankovich S. ''et al. «Stable aqueous dispersions of graphitic nanoplatelets via the reduction of exfoliated graphite oxide in the presence of poly(sodium 4-styrenesulfonate)», J. Mater. Chem. '''16, 155 (2006) Stankovich S. et al. «Graphene-based composite materials», Nature 442, 282 (2006) описан ещё один химический метод получения графена, встроенного в полимерную матрицу. Следует упомянуть ещё два метода: радиочастотное плазмохимическое осаждение из газовой фазы ( )Wang J. J. et. al. Free-standing subnanometer graphite sheets Appl. Phys. Lett. 85, 1265 (2004) и рост при высоком давлении и температуре ( )Parvizi F., et. al. Graphene Synthesis via the High Pressure — High Temperature Growth Process Micro Nano Lett., 3', 29 (2008) Препринт. Последний можно использовать для получения плёнок большой площади. Если кристалл пиролитического графита и подложку поместить между электродами, то, как показано в работеSidorov A. N. ''et al.,Electrostatic deposition of graphene Nanotechnology '''18, 135301 (2007) , можно добиться того, что кусочки графита с поверхности, среди которых могут оказаться плёнки атомарной толщины, под действием электрического поля могут перемещаться на подложку окислённого кремния. Для предотвращения пробоя (между электродами прикладывали напряжение от 1 до 13 кВ) между электродами также помещали тонкую пластину слюды. Существует также несколько сообщений, посвящённых получению графена, выращенного на подложках карбида кремния SiC(0001). Графитовая плёнка формируется при термическом разложении поверхности подложки SiC, причём качество выращенной плёнки зависит от того, какая стабилизация у кристалла: C''-стабилизированная или ''Si-стабилизированная поверхность — в первом случае качество плёнок выше. Этот метод получения графена гораздо ближе к промышленному производству. В работахBerger, C. et al. «Electronic Confinement and Coherence in Patterned Epitaxial Graphene», Science 312, 1191 (2006) J. Hass et. al. Why Multilayer Graphene on 4H-SiC(000-1) Behaves Like a Single Sheet of Graphene Phys. Rev. Lett. 100, 125504 (2008). та же группа исследователей показала, что, несмотря на то, что толщина слоя графита составляет больше одного монослоя, в проводимости участвует только один слой в непосредственной близости от подложки, поскольку на границе SiC-C из-за разности работ выхода двух материалов образуется нескомпенсированный заряд. Свойства такой плёнки оказались эквивалентны свойствам графена. Дефекты Идеальный графен состоит исключительно из шестиугольных ячеек. Присутствие пяти- и семиугольных ячеек будет приводить к различного рода дефектам. Наличие пятиугольных ячеек приводит к сворачиванию атомной плоскости в конус. Структура с 12 такими дефектами известна под названием фуллерен. Присутствие семиугольных ячеек приводит к образованию седловидных искривлений атомной плоскости. Комбинация этих дефектов и нормальных ячеек может приводить к образованию различных форм поверхности. Возможные применения Считается, что на основе графена можно сконструировать баллистический транзистор. В марте 2006 года группа исследователей из технологического института штата Джорджия заявила, что ими был получен полевой транзистор на графене, а также квантово-интерференционный прибор''Carbon-Based Electronics: Researchers Develop Foundation for Circuitry and Devices Based on Graphite'' March 14, 2006 gtresearchnews.gatech.edu Link. Исследователи полагают, что благодаря их достижениям в скором времени появится новый класс графеновой наноэлектроники с базовой толщиной транзисторов до 10 нм. Данный транзистор обладает большим током утечки, то есть нельзя разделить два состояния с закрытым и открытым каналом. Использовать напрямую графен при создании полевого транзистора без токов утечки не представляется возможным из-за отсутствия запрещённой зоны в этом материале, поскольку нельзя добиться существенной разности в сопротивлении при любых приложенных к затвору напряжениях, то есть не получается задать два состояния, пригодных для двоичной логики: проводящее и непроводящее. Сначала нужно как-то создать запрещённую зону достаточной ширины при рабочей температуре, чтобы термически возбуждённые носители давали малый вклад в проводимость. Один из возможных способов предложен в работе. В этой статье предлагается создать тонкие полоски графена с такой шириной, чтобы благодаря квантово-размерному эффекту ширина запрещённой зоны была достаточной для перехода в диэлектрическое состояние (закрытое состояние) прибора при комнатной температуре (28 мэВ соответствует ширине полоски 20 нм). Благодаря высокой подвижности (значительно большей, чем подвижность в кремнии, используемом в микроэлектронике) 104 см²·В−1·с−1 быстродействие такого транзистора будет заметно выше. Несмотря на то, что это устройство уже способно работать как транзистор, затвор к нему ещё не создан. Другая область применения предложена в статье и заключается в использовании графена в качестве очень чувствительного сенсора для обнаружения отдельных молекул химических веществ, присоединённых к поверхности плёнки. В этой работе исследовались такие вещества, как NH3, CO, H2O, NO2. Сенсор размером 1 × 1 мкм использовался для детектирования присоединения отдельных молекул NO2 к графену. Принцип действия этого сенсора заключается в том, что разные молекулы выступают донорами и акцепторами, что в свою очередь ведёт к изменению сопротивления графена. В работеHwang E. H. et. al. Transport in chemically doped graphene in the presence of adsorbed molecules Phys. Rev. B 76, 195421 (2007) теоретически исследуется влияние различных использованных в отмеченном выше эксперименте примесей на проводимость графена. В работеWehling T. O. et. al. Molecular Doping of Graphene Nano Lett. 8', 173 (2008) было показано, что NO2 молекула является хорошим акцептором благодаря своим парамагнитным свойствам, а диамагнитная молекула N2O4 создаёт уровень близко к точке электронейтральности. В общем случае примеси, молекулы которых имеют магнитный момент (неспаренный электрон), обладают более сильными легирующими свойствами. Ещё одна перспективная область применения графена — его использование для изготовления электродов в ионисторах (суперконденсаторах). Опытные образцы ионисторов на графене имеют удельную энергоёмкость 32 Вт·ч/кг, сравнимую с таковой для свинцово-кислотных аккумуляторов (30−40 Вт·ч/кг) . Недавно был создан новый тип светодиодов на основе графена (LEC) . В 2011 году в журнале ''Science была опубликована работаПредложена схема двумерного метаматериала на основе графена, где на основе графена предлагалась схема двумерного метаматериала (может быть востребован в оптике и электронике). Коробчатая графеновая наноструктура (КГНС), представляющая собой многослойную систему расположенных вдоль поверхности параллельных полых наноканалов с четырёхугольным поперечным сечением, может служить основой для создания сверхчувствительных датчиков, высокоэффективных каталитических ячеек, наноканалов для манипулирования-секвенирования ДНК, высокоэффективных теплоотводящих поверхностей, аккумуляторов с улучшенными характеристиками, наномеханических резонаторов, каналов умножения электронов в приборах эмиссионной наноэлектроники, сорбентов большой ёмкости для безопасного хранение водорода. Физика Физические свойства нового материала можно изучать по аналогии с другими подобными материалами. В настоящее время экспериментальные и теоретические исследования графена сосредоточены на стандартных свойствах двумерных систем: проводимости, квантовом эффекте Холла, слабой локализации и других эффектах, исследованных ранее в двумерном электронном газе. Теория В этом параграфе кратко описываются основные положения теории, некоторые из которых получили экспериментальное подтверждение, а некоторые ещё ждут верификации. Кристаллическая структура [[Файл:Graphene Crystal Structure.gif|200px|thumb|Рис. 3. Изображение гексагональной решётки графена. Жёлтым цветом показана элементарная ячейка, красным и зелёным цветами показаны узлы различных подрешёток кристалла. 'e'1 и 'e'2 — вектора трансляций]] Кристаллическая решётка графена представляет собой плоскость, состоящую из шестиугольных ячеек, то есть является двумерной гексагональной кристаллической решёткой. Для такой решётки известно, что её обратная решётка тоже будет гексагональной. В элементарной ячейке кристалла находятся два атома, обозначенные A и B. Каждый из этих атомов при сдвиге на вектора трансляций (любой вектор вида \mathbf{r}_A=m\mathbf{e}_1+n\mathbf{e}_2 , где m'' и ''n — любые целые числа) образует подрешётку из эквивалентных ему атомов, то есть свойства кристалла независимы от точек наблюдения, расположенных в эквивалентных узлах кристалла. На рисунке 3 представлены две подрешётки атомов, закрашенные разными цветами: зелёным и красным. Расстояние между ближайшими атомами углерода в шестиугольниках, обозначенное a_0 , составляет 0,142 нм. Постоянную решётки ( a ) можно получить из простых геометрических соображений. Она равна a=\sqrt{3}a_0 , то есть 0,246 нм. Если определить за начало координат точку, соответствующую узлу кристаллической решётки (подрешётка A), из которой начинаются векторы трансляций \mathbf{e}_1,\,\mathbf{e}_2 с длиной векторов, равной a, и ввести двумерную декартову систему координат в плоскости графена с осью ординат, направленной вниз, и осью абсцисс, направленной по отрезку, соединяющему соседние узлы A и B, то тогда координаты концов векторов трансляций, начинающихся из начала координат, запишутся в виде: : \mathbf{e}_1=\sqrt{3}a/2,-a/2,\,\mathbf{e}_2=0,a,\qquad(1.1) а соответствующие им векторы обратной решётки: : \mathbf{g}_1=2/(\sqrt{3}a),0,\,\mathbf{g}_2=1/(\sqrt{3}a),1/a\qquad(1.2) (без множителя 2\pi ). В декартовых координатах положение ближайших к узлу подрешётки A (все атомы которой на рисунке 3 показаны красным) в начале координат атомов из подрешётки B (показаны соответственно зелёным цветом) задаётся в виде: : a/\sqrt{3},0,\,-a/(2\sqrt{3}),a/2,\,-a/(2\sqrt{3}),-a/2.\qquad(1.3) Зонная структура Кристаллическая структура материала находит отражение во всех его физических свойствах. В особенности сильно от порядка, в котором расположены атомы в кристаллической решётке, зависит зонная структура кристалла. thumb|200px|Рис. 4: Ближайшие атомы в окружении центрального узла (A) решётки. Красная пунктирная окружность соответствует ближайшим соседям из той же самой подрешётки кристалла (A), а зелёная окружность соответствует атомам из второй подрешётки кристалла (B) Зонная структура графена рассчитана в статье в приближении сильно связанных электронов. На внешней оболочке атома углерода находятся 4 электрона, три из которых образуют связи с соседними атомами в решётке при перекрывании sp²-гибридизированных орбиталей, а оставшийся электрон находится в 2''pz''-состоянии (именно это состояние отвечает в графите за образование межплоскостных связей, а в графене — за образование энергетических зон). В приближении сильно связанных электронов полная волновая функция всех электронов кристалла записывается в виде суммы волновых функций электронов из разных подрешёток : \psi=\phi_1+\lambda\phi_2,\qquad(2.1) где коэффициент λ — некий неизвестный (вариационный) параметр, который определяется из минимума энергии. Входящие в уравнение волновые функции \phi_1 и \phi_2 записываются в виде суммы волновых функций отдельных электронов в различных подрешётках кристалла : \phi_1=\sum_Ae^{2\pi i\mathbf{k}\cdot \mathbf{r}_A}X(\mathbf{r}-\mathbf{r}_A),\qquad(2.2) : \phi_2=\sum_Be^{2\pi i\mathbf{k}\cdot \mathbf{r}_B}X(\mathbf{r}-\mathbf{r}_B).\qquad(2.3) Здесь \mathbf{r}_A и \mathbf{r}_B — радиус-векторы, направленные на узлы кристаллической решётки, а X(\mathbf{r}-\mathbf{r}_A) и X(\mathbf{r}-\mathbf{r}_B) — волновые функции электронов, локализованных вблизи этих узлов. В приближении сильно связанных электронов интеграл перекрытия ( \gamma_0 ), то есть сила взаимодействия, быстро спадает на межатомных расстояниях. Другими словами — взаимодействие волновой функции центрального атома с волновыми функциями атомов, расположенных на зелёной окружности (см. рис. 4), вносит основной вклад в формирование зонной структуры графена. Энергетический спектр электронов в графене имеет вид (здесь учтены только ближайшие соседи, координаты которых задаются по формуле (1.3)) : E=\pm\gamma_0\sqrt{1+4\cos^2{\pi k_ya}+4\cos{\pi k_ya}\cos{\pi k_x\sqrt{3}a}},\qquad(2.4) где знак «+» соответствует электронам, а «-» — дыркам. Линейный закон дисперсии 200px|thumb|Рис. 5. Изолинии постоянной энергии (формула (2.4)). Жирный чёрный шестиугольник — первая [[зона Бриллюэна. Показаны также красные окружности на краях первой зоны Бриллюэна, где закон дисперсии носителей линеен. K и K' обозначают две долины в k''-пространстве с неэквивалентными волновыми векторами]] Из уравнения (2.4) следует, что вблизи точек соприкосновения валентной зоны и зоны проводимости (K и K') закон дисперсии для носителей (электронов) в графене представляется в виде: : E=\hbar v_Fk,\qquad(3.1) где v_F — скорость Ферми (экспериментальное значение v_F =106 м/с), k — модуль волнового вектора в двумерном пространстве с компонентами (k_x,\,k_y), отсчитанного от K или K' точек Дирака, \hbar — постоянная Планка. Здесь следует отметить, что такого рода спектром обладает фотон, поэтому говорят, что квазичастицы (электроны и дырки, энергия для которых выражается формулой E=\pm\hbar v_Fk ) в графене обладают 'нулевой эффективной массой. Скорость Ферми v_F играет роль «эффективной» скорости света. Так как электроны и дырки — фермионы, то они должны описываться уравнением Дирака, но с нулевой массой частиц и античастиц (аналогично уравнениям для безмассовых нейтрино). Кроме того, так как графен — двухдолинный полуметалл, то уравнение Дирака должно быть модифицировано для учёта электронов и дырок из разных долин (K, K'). В итоге мы получим восемь дифференциальных уравнений первого порядка, которые включают такие характеристики носителей, как принадлежность к определённой подрешётке (A, B) кристалла, нахождение в долине (K, K') и проекцию спина. Решения этих уравнений описывают частицы с положительной энергией (электроны) и античастицы с отрицательной энергией (дырки). Обычно спин электрона не принимают во внимание (когда отсутствуют сильные магнитные поля), и гамильтониан уравнения Дирака записывается в виде: : H_0=-i\hbar v \left( \begin{array}{cc} \mathbf{\sigma}\mathbf{\nabla} & 0 \\ 0 & \mathbf{\sigma^{*}\nabla} \\ \end{array} \right), \qquad(3.2a) где \mathbf{\sigma}=(\mathbf{\sigma}_x,\mathbf{\sigma}_y) — вектор-строка, состоящий из матриц Паули. В развёрнутом виде : H_0=-i\hbar v \left( \begin{array}{cccc} 0 & \nabla_x-i\nabla_y & 0 & 0 \\ \nabla_x+i\nabla_y & 0 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 & \nabla_x+i\nabla_y \\ 0 & 0 & \nabla_x-i\nabla_y & 0 \\ \end{array} \right).\qquad(3.2b) Линейный закон дисперсии приводит к линейной зависимости плотности состояний от энергии, в отличие от обычных двумерных систем с параболическим законом дисперсии, где плотность состояний не зависит от энергии. Плотность состояний в графене задаётся стандартным способом : N=g_sg_v\int{\frac{dk_xdk_y}{(2\pi)^2}}=g_sg_v\int{\frac{2\pi kdk}{(2\pi)^2}}=\int{\frac{g_sg_v|E|}{2\pi \hbar^2v_F^2}dE},\qquad(3.3) где выражение под интегралом и есть искомая плотность состояний (на единицу площади)Ando T. Screening Effect and Impurity Scattering in Monolayer Graphene J. Phys. Soc. Jpn. 75, 074716 (2006) : : \nu(E)=\frac{g_sg_v}{2\pi \hbar^2v_F^2}|E|,\qquad(3.4) где g_s и g_v — спиновое и долинное вырождение соответственно, а модуль энергии появляется, чтобы описать электроны и дырки одной формулой. Отсюда видно, что при нулевой энергии плотность состояний равна нулю, то есть отсутствуют носители (при нулевой температуре). Концентрация электронов задаётся интегралом по энергии : n=\int\limits_0^{\infty}{\frac{\nu(E)dE}{1+\exp{\left(\frac{E-E_F}{kT}\right)}}},\qquad(3.5) где E_F — уровень Ферми. Если температура мала по сравнению с уровнем Ферми, то можно ограничиться случаем вырожденного электронного газа : n=\int\limits_0^{E_F}{\frac{g_sg_vEdE}{2\pi \hbar^2v_F^2}}=\frac{g_sg_v}{2\pi \hbar^2v_F^2}\frac{E_F^2}{2}.\qquad(3.6) Концентрацией носителей управляют с помощью затворного напряжения. Они связаны простым соотношением n=7,2\cdot10^{14} V_g при толщине диэлектрика 300 нм. При такой толщине эффектами квантовой ёмкости можно принебречь, хотя при уменьшении расстояния до затвора в десять раз концентрация уже не будет линейной функцией приложенного напряжения. Здесь также следует обратить внимание на тот факт, что появление линейного закона дисперсии при рассмотрении гексагональной решётки не является уникальной особенностью для данного типа кристаллической структуры, а может появляться и при существенном искажении решётки вплоть до квадратной решёткиHatsugai Y. cond-mat/0701431Gusynin V. P., et. al. AC conductivity of graphene: from tight-binding model to 2+1-dimensional quantum electrodynamics Int. J. Mod. Phys. B 21, 4611 (2007) . Эффективная масса Благодаря линейному закону дисперсии эффективная масса электронов и дырок в графене равна нулю. Но в магнитном поле возникает другая масса, связанная с движением электрона по замкнутым орбитам и называемая ''циклотронной массой''. Связь между циклотронной массой и энергетическим спектром для носителей в графене получается из следующего рассмотрения. Энергия уровней Ландау для уравнения Дирака задаётся в виде : E_{LL}=\sqrt{2e\hbar v_F^2B\left(N+1/2\pm1/2\right)},\qquad(4.1) где «±» соответствует псевдоспиновому расщеплению. Плотность состояний в графене осциллирует как функция обратного магнитного поля, и её частота равна : B_F=\frac{\hbar}{2\pi e}S(E),\qquad(4.2) где S(E)=\pi k^2 — площадь орбиты в пространстве волновых векторов на уровне Ферми. Осциллирующий характер плотности состояний приводит к осцилляциям магнетосопротивления, что эквивалентно эффекту Шубникова — де Гааза в обычных двумерных системах. Исследуя температурную зависимость амплитуды осцилляций, находят циклотронную массу носителей. Из периода осцилляций также можно определить концентрацию носителей : B_F=\frac{h}{4e}n.\qquad(4.3) Циклотронная масса связана с площадью орбиты следующим соотношением : m_c=\frac{\hbar^2}{2\pi}\frac{\partial S(E)}{\partial E}.\qquad(4.4) Если принять во внимание линейный закон дисперсии для носителей в графене (3.1), то зависимость эффективной массы от концентрации задаётся формулой : m_c=\frac{\hbar k_F}{v_F}=\frac{E}{v_F^2}=\left(\frac{h^2n}{4\pi v_F^2}\right)^{1/2}.\qquad(4.5) Согласие этой корневой зависимости с экспериментальными результатами стало доказательством линейности закона дисперсии в графене. Хиральность и парадокс Клейна Рассмотрим часть гамильтониана для долины K'' (см. формулу (3.2)): : H_0^K=-i\hbar v\mathbf{\sigma}\mathbf{\nabla}.\qquad(5.1) Матрицы Паули здесь не имеют отношения к спину электрона, а отражают вклад двух подрешёток в формирование двухкомпонентной волновой функции частицы. Матрицы Паули являются операторами ''псевдоспина по аналогии со спином электрона. Данный гамильтониан полностью эквивалентен гамильтониану для нейтрино, и, как и для нейтрино, существует сохраняющаяся величина проекции спина (псевдоспина для частиц в графене) на направление движения — величина, называемая спиральностью (хиральностью). Для электронов хиральность положительна, а для дырок — отрицательна. Сохранение хиральности в графене приводит к такому явлению, как парадокс Клейна. В квантовой механике с этим явлением связано нетривиальное поведение коэффициента прохождения релятивистской частицей потенциальных барьеров, высота которых больше, чем удвоенная энергия покоя частицы. Частица более легко преодолевает более высокий барьер. Для частиц в графене можно построить аналог парадокса Клейна с той разницей, что не существует массы покоя. Можно показатьKatsnelson M. I. et al., Chiral tunnelling and the Klein paradox in graphene Nat. Phys. 2''', 620 (2006) , что электрон преодолевает с вероятностью, равной единице, любые потенциальные барьеры при нормальном падении на границу раздела. Если падение происходит под углом, то существует некоторая вероятность отражения. Например, обычный p-n переход в графене является таким преодолимым барьеромCheianov V. V. and Fal’ko V. I., Selective transmission of Dirac electrons and ballistic magnetoresistance of n-p junctions in graphene Phys. Rev. B '''74, 041403 (2006) . В целом парадокс Клейна приводит к тому, что частицы в графене трудно локализовать, что в свою очередь приводит, например, к высокой подвижности носителей в графене. Недавно были предложены несколько моделей, позволяющих локализовать электроны в графенеTrauzettel B. et al., Spin qubits in graphene quantum dots Nat. Phys. 3''', 192 (2007) Silvestrov P. G. and Efetov K. B. Quantum Dots in Graphene Phys. Rev. Lett. '''98, 016802 (2007) . В работеGeim A. K., Novoselov K. S. The rise of graphene. Nat. Mat. 6', 183 (2007). впервые продемонстрирована квантовая точка из графена и измерена кулоновская блокада при 0,3 К. Эффект Казимира Эффект Казимира определяет взаимодействие любых электрически нейтральных объектов на малых расстояниях (порядка микрона и меньше). В случае реалистичных материалов величина взаимодействия обуславливается объёмными свойствами материала (диэлектрическая проницаемость в случае диэлектриков, проводимость для металлов). Однако расчёты показывают, что и для моноатомных слоёв графена сила Казимира может быть сравнительно велика, а наблюдение эффекта может быть доступно экспериментально. Эксперимент Подвижность носителей тока в графене оказалась настолько высокой, что материал с самого начала исследовался на наличие эффектов, наблюдаемых в двумерном электронном газе, и если такие эффекты как баллистический транспорт и квантовый эффект Холла при комнатной температуре обнаружили, то квантовое сопротивление в одномерных каналах не наблюдали из-за отсутствия запрещённой зоны. Проводимость Теоретически показано, что основное ограничение на подвижность электронов и дырок в графене (на Si подложке) возникает из-за заряженных примесей в диэлектрике (SiO2), поэтому сейчас ведутся работы по получению свободновисящих плёнок графена, что должно увеличить подвижность до 2 см²·В−1·c−1Hwang E. H. ''et al., Carrier Transport in Two-Dimensional Graphene Layers Phys. Rev. Lett. '''98, 186806 (2007) cond-mat. В настоящее время максимальная достигнутая подвижность составляет 2 см²·В−1·c−1; она была получена в образце, подвешенном над слоем диэлектрика на высоте 150 нм (часть диэлектрика была удалена с помощью жидкостного травителя)Bolotin K. I. et. al. Ultrahigh electron mobility in suspended graphene Solid State Comm. 146, 351 (2008) (архивная копия). Образец с толщиной в один атом поддерживался при помощи широких контактов. Для улучшения подвижности образец подвергался очистке от примесей на поверхности посредством пропускания токаMoser J.et. al. Current-induced cleaning of graphene Appl. Phys. Lett. 91, 163513 (2007) , который нагревал весь образец до 900 К в высоком вакууме. Идеальную двумерную плёнку в свободном состоянии нельзя получить из-за её термодинамической нестабильности. Но если в плёнке будут дефекты или она будет деформирована в пространстве (в третьем измерении), то такая «неидеальная» плёнка может существовать без контакта с подложкой . В экспериментеMeyer J. C. et. al. The structure of suspended graphene sheets Nature 446, 60 (2007) с использованием просвечивающего электронного микроскопа было показано, что свободные плёнки графена существуют и образуют поверхность сложной волнистой формы, с латеральными размерами пространственных неоднородностей около 5—10 нм и высотой 1 нм. В статьеBunch J. S. et al., Electromechanical Resonators from Graphene Sheets Science 315, 490 (2007) было показано, что можно создать свободную от контакта с подложкой плёнку, закреплённую с двух краёв, образуя, таким образом, наноэлектромеханическую систему. В данном случае подвешенный графен можно рассматривать как мембрану, изменение частоты механических колебаний которой предлагается использовать для детектирования массы, силы и заряда, то есть использовать в качестве высокочувствительного сенсора. Подложка кремния с диэлектриком, на котором покоится графен, должна быть сильно легирована, чтобы её можно было использовать в качестве обратного затвора, при помощи которого можно управлять концентрацией и даже изменять тип проводимости. Поскольку графен является полуметаллом, то приложение положительного напряжения к затвору приводит к электронной проводимости графена, и напротив — если приложить отрицательное напряжение, то основными носителями станут дырки, поэтому в принципе нельзя обеднить полностью графен от носителей. Заметим, что если графит состоит из нескольких десятков слоёв, то электрическое поле достаточно хорошо экранировано, как и в металлах, огромным количеством носителей в полуметалле. В идеальном случае, когда отсутствует легирование и затворное напряжение равно нулю, не должно быть носителей тока (см. плотность состояний), что, если следовать наивным представлениям, должно приводить к отсутствию проводимости. Но, как показывают эксперименты и теоретические работыLudwig A. W. W., et al., «Integer quantum Hall transition: An alternative approach and exact results» Phys. Rev. B 50, 7526 (1994) ; Ziegler K., «Scaling behavior and universality near the quantum Hall transition» Phys. Rev. B 55, 10661 (1997) ; Ziegler K., «Delocalization of 2D Dirac Fermions: The Role of a Broken Supersymmetry» Phys. Rev. Lett. 80, 3113 (1998) ; Katsnelson M. I., «Zitterbewegung, chirality, and minimal conductivity in graphene» Eur. Phys. J. B 51, 157 (2006) ; Tworzydlo J. et al., «Sub-Poissonian Shot Noise in Graphene» Phys. Rev. Lett. 96, 246802 (2006) ; Cserti J. «Minimal longitudinal dc conductivity of perfect bilayer grapheme» Phys. Rev. B 75, 033405 (2007) ; Ziegler K., «Robust Transport Properties in Graphene» Phys. Rev. Lett. 97, 266802 (2006) , вблизи дираковской точки или точки электронейтральности для дираковских фермионов существует конечное значение проводимости, хотя величина минимальной проводимости зависит от метода расчёта. Эта идеальная область не изучена просто потому, что нет достаточно чистых образцов. В действительности все плёнки графена соединены с подложкой, и это приводит к неоднородностям, флуктуациям потенциала, что ведёт к пространственной неоднородности типа проводимости по образцу, поэтому даже в точке электронейтральности концентрация носителей теоретически не меньше, чем 1012 см−2. Здесь проявляется отличие от обычных систем с двумерным электронным или дырочным газом, а именно — отсутствует переход металл-диэлектрик. Квантовый эффект Холла right|400px|thumb|Рис. 6. a) Квантовый эффект Холла в обычной двумерной системе. b) Квантовый эффект Холла в графене. g=g_sg_v=4 — вырождение спектра Впервые аномальный ( ) КЭХ или полуцелый квантовый эффект Холла наблюдали в 2005 году в работах , где было показано, что носители в графене действительно обладают нулевой эффективной массой, поскольку положения плато на зависимости недиагональной компоненты тензора проводимости соответствовали полуцелым значениям холловской проводимости \nu=\pm(|n|+1/2) в единицах 4e^2/h (множитель 4 появляется из-за четырёхкратного вырождения энергии), то есть \sigma_{xy}=\pm(|n|+1/2)4e^2/h. Это квантование согласуется с теорией квантового эффекта Холла для дираковских фермионов . Сравнение целочисленного квантового эффекта Холла в обычной двумерной системе и графене см. на рисунке 6. Здесь показаны уширенные уровни Ландау для электронов (выделение красным цветом) и для дырок (синий цвет). Если уровень Ферми находится между уровнями Ландау, то на зависимости холловской проводимости \sigma_{xy} наблюдается ряд плато. Эта зависимость отличается от обычных двумерных систем (аналогом может служить двумерный электронный газ в кремнии, который является двухдолинным полупроводником в плоскостях, эквивалентных {100}, то есть тоже обладает дополнительным четырёхкратным вырождением уровней, и холловские плато наблюдаются при \nu=4|n| ). Квантовый эффект Холла (КЭХ) может использоваться как эталон сопротивления, потому что численное значение наблюдаемого в графене плато, равное h/2e^2, воспроизводится с хорошей точностью, хотя качество образцов уступает высокоподвижному ДЭГ в GaAs и, соответственно, точности квантования. Преимущество КЭХ в графене в том, что он наблюдается при комнатной температуре (в магнитных полях свыше 20 Т). Основное ограничение на наблюдение КЭХ при комнатной температуре накладывает не размытие распределения Ферми — Дирака, а рассеяние носителей на дефектах, что приводит к уширению уровней Ландау. Финансирование исследований В последней программе финансирования науки ЕС Горизонт 2020 принятой на период с 2014 года по 2020 год повышенное внимание уделено будущим и возникающим технологиям. Один из двух флагманских проектов «Графен» получил финансирование в размере одного миллиарда евро. Консорциум объединяет 23 страны (в основном из Европы) и 142 научно-исследовательских коллективов и промышленных партнёров . В городе Манчестере в 2015 году заработал Национальный графеновый институт, строительство которого профинансировали Европейский фонд регионального развития и правительство Великобритании. Основной целью создания института является ускорение разработки приложений графена и их коммерциализации в виду существенного отставания Великобритании и в целом Европы от Китая, Южной Кореи и США в разработках и патентовании графеновых технологий . В 2014 году университет г. Манчестера анонсировал строительство Графенового инженерного инновационного центра в рамках программы превращения Манчестера в «графеновый город» . Финансирует строительство правительство Великобритании и компания из Абу-Даби Masdar. Совместно с другими исследовательскими центрами планируется упростить разработку и выход на рынок товаров основанных на графеновых технологиях. Двухслойный графен Двухслойный графен — это другая двумерная аллотропная модификация углерода, состоящая из двух слоёв графена. Если B-подрешётка второго слоя расположена над подрешёткой A первого слоя (так называемая упаковка Бернала, аналогичная графиту), то слои расположены на расстоянии около 0,335 нм, благодаря чему электроны из одного слоя графена могут туннелировать в другой. При таком расположении слоёв они повёрнуты на 60 градусов относительно друг друга, и элементарную ячейку можно выбрать как для графена, но с четырьмя атомами в ней. Туннелирование между слоями приводит к гораздо более сложному, отличному от графена, но всё ещё бесщелевому спектру. Транспортные свойства двухслойного графена были впервые исследованы в Манчестерском университете в лаборатории А. Гейма. . Оказалось, что, меняя концентрацию в отдельном слое, можно создать электрическое поле между слоями, которое приводит к формированию запрещённой зоны . Сложность создания запрещённой зоны в графене и относительная свобода для этого в двухслойном графене позволила говорить о том, что графен стал ближе к тому, чтобы сравниться с кремнием в технологии. Интересные факты [[Файл:Honeycombtransl1.png|200px|thumb|Рис. 7. Для получения нанотрубки (n, m) графитовую плоскость надо разрезать по направлениям пунктирных линий и свернуть вдоль направления вектора R']] * В статье, опубликованной 10 ноября 2005 года в журнале NatureПервая статья Гейма и Новоселова о графене дважды отвергалась ''Nature (image1 «The fuss about graphene», The Economist, Jun 9th 2015), Константин Новосёлов и Андрей Гейм утверждают, что электрические заряды в графене ведут себя как релятивистские частицы с нулевой эффективной массой. Эти частицы, известные как безмассовые фермионы Дирака, описываются уравнением Дирака, хотя в эффекте Шубникова-де Гааза (осцилляции магнетосопротивления) наблюдаемые осцилляции соответствуют конечной циклотронной массе. * Так как закон дисперсии для носителей идентичен закону для безмассовых частиц, графен может выступать в качестве экспериментальной лаборатории для квантовой электродинамикиA. Castro Neto et al. Drawing conclusions from graphene Phys. World '''19 (11), p 33 (2006) .. * Квантовый эффект Холла в графене может наблюдаться даже при комнатной температуре благодаря большой циклотронной энергии, при которой температурное размытие функции распределения Ферми-Дирака меньше этой энергии E_N=\sqrt{2Ne\hbar v_F^2B},\,N=0,1,.. (это расстояние между первым и нулевым уровнями Ландау равно 1200 K при магнитном поле 9 Т)Sharapov S. G. et al. «Magnetic oscillations in planar systems with the Dirac-like spectrum of quasiparticle excitations» Phys. Rev. B 69, 075104 (2004) .. * При сворачивании графена в цилиндр (см. рис. 7) получается одностенная нанотрубка. В зависимости от конкретной схемы сворачивания графитовой плоскости, нанотрубки могут обладать или металлическими, или полупроводниковыми свойствами . * В графене отсутствует вигнеровская кристаллизацияDahal H. P. et al. «Absence of Wigner crystallization in graphene» Phys. Rev. B 74, 233405 (2006) . * В графене нарушается приближение Борна-Оппенгеймера (адиабатическое приближение), гласящее, что в силу медленного движения ионных остовов решётки их можно включить в рассмотрение как возмущение, известное как фононы решётки, — основное приближение, на котором строится зонная теория твёрдых телPisana S. et. al.''Breakdown of the adiabatic Born-Oppenheimer approximation in graphene Nature Materials '''6', 198 (2007) . * Термоэлектрический эффект для графена превосходит резистивный омический нагрев, что в перспективе позволит создание на его базе схем, не требующих охлажденияМикросхемы из графена смогут охлаждать сами себяSelf-cooling observed in graphene electronics | News Bureau | University of Illinois. * В двойном слое графена электроны ведут себя как жидкий кристаллНобелевские лауреаты обнаружили «жидкокристаллические» электроны. * При определённых параметрах скалывания на кристалле графита возможно получить коробчатую графеновую наноструктуру (КГНС). * В медицинских исследованиях графен демонстрирует противораковые свойства. Команда исследователей из Университета Манчестера в Великобритании во главе с Майклом Лизанти (Michael Lisanti) опубликовали статью в журнале Oncotarget, посвященную тому, как окись графена выборочно поражает стволовые клетки, относящиеся к категории раковых. Во время исследования ученые оценили эффекты графена при шести разных видах рака: молочной железы, легких, поджелудочной железы, простаты, яичников и головного мозга. Во всех случаях получен положительный результат. Предполагается, что графен может быть эффективен при широком диапазоне опухолей. См. также * Плазменные волны в графене * Графеновый полевой транзистор * Фуллерены * Нанотрубки * Силицен * 2D нанореактор * Борографен Примечания ;Комментарии ;Сноски Литература * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }}, Меркулова С. П., Соколик А. А. |заглавие = Коллективные электронные явления в графене |ссылка = http://ufn.ru/ru/articles/2008/7/h/ |издание = УФН |год = 2008 |том = 178 |номер = 7 |страницы = 757—776 |doi = 10.3367/UFNr.0178.200807h.0757 |ref = Lozovik }} Ссылки * Галерея фотографий графита и графена * Графен: ЦЕРН на столе — лекция, прочитанная М. Кацнельсоном в 2010 г. при поддержке фонда Династия. Лаборатории * * * * Компании * * * Категория:Графен Категория:Нанотехнология Категория:Двумерные кристаллы